Fullmetal Alchemist:Shin Sekai
by fictionaddictionA
Summary: What happens when you're swept to another world? A world of alchemists? Sakura Miyasawa OC  had that same fate and everything changed her life. Would she return back home or would she ever want to? Edward ElricxOC


**Fullmetal Alchemist: Shin Sekai **

**Rating**: T (for some crude language and action)

By:** fictionaddictionA**

**Summary**: What happens when you are swept to another world? Into a world of alchemists? Sakura Miyasawa had that same fate and everything changed her life. Would she ever go back home or would she ever want to? (I haven't really planned out the whole plot of this story but I will eventually as the chapters go on )

**Timeline: **In Fullmetal Alchemist, before Hughes' was killed.

**Pairings**: The pairings are undecided though I have already paired Sakura Miyasawa up with Edward Elric, Roy Mustang with Riza Hawkeye and Alphonse Elric with Winry Rockbell. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own the plot and the characters that are not associated with FMA. ^^

This is my 1st ever story so I am not really sure how to create a good story but please review! NO flames though! w

I was inspired by the story, Renkinjutsu, by Sakura Minatsuki. I really want to know how to improve on the next chapters and keep my good points constant! If you wanna know about Sakura Miyasawa (OC), visit my profile. ^_^ Okay? Ready for the 1st chapter? Here we go! Oh! And one more thing, Sakura's 'world' is set in modern Tokyo ^^

**Chapter 1: The Unlucky One**

_Streets of Tokyo;_

The evening rays of sunlight shone across Sakura's pale white skin as she drags her feet wearily, "What a tiring day. I didn't even get to see Yamazaki today…"Sakura sighed. Her pink bangs covered her face as she dropped her head in weariness.

In case you were wondering who Yamazaki was, he was Sakura's crush. A huge crush. She had been having a crush on him since 3rd grade. Up until now, she always gets super blushy whenever she sees him and a ridiculous grin would somehow appear on her face.

Sakura's green emerald eyes widened and sparkled when she saw Yamazaki walking past. She quickly ran to him and exclaimed, "Hi Yamazaki!" Yamazaki's charming smile made her felt like she was over the moon. "Is there anything that I could do for you, Sakura?" he asked.

The Inner Sakura was beaming with delight; _he remembered my name!_

Sakura stuttered for awhile and finally said, "I just wanted to say hi, so…yea...oh! There is something I wanted to ask you! Tomorrow is the school's 8th graders' annual party right? I was just wondering if you wanted to…"

BEEP! Yamazaki's phone interrupted and he apologized and quickly answered his phone.

_Amestris; Central train station_

"Brother! Slow down! You're going to knock into people if you keep running like that!" shouted Alphonse.

"I hope the library isn't closed or else I will kill that Colonel bastard!" a blonde boy wearing a long black sweater, black pants and a red coat, who was running, muttered furiously under his breath.

Nudging his way through the busy crowd at the station, he finally managed to get a deep breath of fresh air and out of the bustling station. Long, blonde bangs covered his malleable face as he bowed his head in exhaustion.

"Heh. Seems like Central is getting popular these days." the blonde boy smirked.

"Nii-san…Next time, could you please slow down? It's not easy for a huge metal armour to get through the crowd." spoke Alphonse.

The legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, scratched his head, giving his usual toothy grin.

"Come on! We gotta get to the Central's library! We have to find out more about the philosopher's stone!" throwing his fist in the air.

His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, nodded and smiled inside.

_Streets of Tokyo;_

"Hey Kisora! Yeah, tomorrow is the school's 8th grader's annual party. Sure! I would love to go with you. Okay, I can meet you now if you want. At your place? Okay. See you then!" Yamazaki ended the call.

After hearing the conversation, Sakura couldn't help but feel stupid to be standing there, waiting to ask Yamazaki if he wanted to go with her to the party. In the end, she got turned down, indirectly.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me Sakura?" he asked.

"Uh, forget it. It slipped off my mind." Sakura faked a smile, trying to hold back the sad-looking face.

"Oh…Okay then. See you around!" the dark-haired boy then walked away, waving back to Sakura.

"I guess I will have to go to the party without a date…" Sakura sighed heavily.

_At the Miyasawa's residence;_

"I am back!" the pink-haired girl flung herself on the couch, her long pink bangs covering her delicate, porcelain face. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking of everything that happened today.

Suddenly, an image of a blonde boy, handing someone a tissue, appeared in her mind like a flash of lightning.

She couldn't see the boy's face clearly nor the person, who was supposingly crying.

Sakura sat up. Stupefied by this, she said to herself, "Why do I keep having these visions? What the hell is going on?"

"Sakura! Come here and help me out in the kitchen." Sakura finally snapped back to reality when her mom called out.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a big, ready-to-be-roasted turkey filled with aromatic spices and fillings, placed on the counter._ Mmmm…_

"WOW! What's the occasion mom?" Sakura sniffed around.

"Oh! Tonight is your sister's birthday party. Wait, don't tell me you have forgotten about your sister's birthday?" Mrs Miyasawa teased.

_Oh shit! I cant believe I had forgotten about this! Curse you, you knuckle-headed Sakura! _

"OH! Of course not mom! I would never forget about important stuff like these!"

Sakura tries to hide her _I-am-so-dead __face_ with an almost-looking reassuring face.

"Good. Can you help me wash the dishes? I still got a whole lot of things to do. Preparing a birthday party isn't as easy as I thought."

Mrs Miyasawa then walked out of the kitchen.

Scenes of Nea crying began to appear in Sakura's mind.

_Why didn't you buy me a present! You are a mean sister! I hate you!_

"Oh damn… Its already 6. And Nea is gonna wake up from her nap. I don't know where the nearest toy store is."

Sakura was sweating in desperate, not knowing what to do, or what to expect from a 6-year old girl who is now standing at the entrance of the kitchen, displaying a big grin at the restless Sakura.

Sakura jumped up, "Nea! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I am excited about my birthday party and all the presents I will get! Especially from you!"

"OH! RIGHT! You won't believe what I got for you, Nea!"

"Hehe. I am going to go play with my dollies." Nea then skipped happily out to the living room.

"You would never believe it…" Sakura hanged her head as she continued rinsing the dishes with running water.

_First, I got turned down by Yamazaki, and second, I clearly forgot about Nea's birthday and later, Nea's is going to have a massive outbreak because I didn't get a present for her and for that I am going to get a scolding from my mom cuz she will obviously find out that I lied to her about remembering Nea's birthday… _

Sakura caught a breath and continued mumbling; _why am I so unlucky today?_

**Okay! Chapter 1 is finished! Please review! Some of you may not like the pairings that I have planned but please, let me use my imagination for the 1****st**** time ever! **

**I am still not good at writing fma stories but I really will try to improve as much as I can on the next chapters and also reviewing will definitely help me a lot! :D**

**I beg you to save my soul. *puppy eyes***


End file.
